Arc Hammer
The Arc Hammer was an Imperial space faring production facility used to supplement the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps with dark troopers, which were battle droid stormtroopers. Characterisitcs The Arc Hammer was a factory ship of a unique design. Like many other Imperial starships, the Arc Hammer had a long, narrow, dagger-shaped hull; however, it also had four large columns surrounding a central one that protruded from below and a small, flat bridge structure in front of the columns on its dorsal side. The Arc Hammer served as a primary testbed of the Darktrooper Project, a brainchild of General Rom Mohc which was to create larger, more powerful robotic versions of stormtroopers. The Dark Troopers were developed inside the vessel. Construction lines filled the interior and four large ventral hangars were responsible for receiving cargo vessels and loading batches of dark troopers into transports or deploying them directly above a target world. The Arc Hammer was equipped with enough weaponry to defend itself in space battles. The inside of the Arc Hammer was a large maze and was very similar to that of other Star Destroyer designs. The inside contained large amounts of conveyer belts and moving vertical columns for maximum Dark Trooper construction. The Arc Hammer cost billions of credits to construct. History The Arc Hammer was a titanic space faring construction facility constructed at Kuat Drive Yards. After the destruction of newest Imperial superweapon, the Death Star in 0 ABY, the Empire started to share General Rom Mohc's views, who considered that all soldiers should be given a chance to face each other in a one-on-one combat. Mohc eventually persuaded the Imperial officials to greenlight the Darktrooper Project, which involved creating droid versions of Imperial stormtroopers. To this end, he was provided with the Arc Hammer. In order to ensure secrecy of the project, the factory frequently made jumps to hyperspace, and only one ship, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader's Super Star Destroyer Executor, knew its exact position at any given time. The Dark Trooper project proceeded quickly, and by 1 ABY the first working prototypes were made. To demonstrate the power of the Dark Troopers, it was arranged to attack the Rebel Tak Base on the planet Talay. The demonstration was successful; only one Rebel ship managed to escape from the planet, although it was boarded by a Dark Trooper as well, who then killed all crew aboard. The Tak Base itself was destroyed with all hands. However, before its destruction, Admiral Toka managed to send a distress signal. After receiving the distress signal, the Rebel-allied mercenary Kyle Katarn was assigned to investigate the loss of Tak Base. While there, Kyle discovered a large gun, too cumbersome to be efficiently wielded by a regular stormtrooper. Eventually, after investigating various secret Imperial factories and weapons scientists, he learned of the Darktrooper Project, and infiltrated Arc Hammer via a cargo transfer. He later destroyed the ship by placing sequencer charges throughout certain exhaust ports within the ship. Foot Note This Ship is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Starships Category:Imperial Starships